There is heavy competition in the microcontroller market. Microcontroller manufacturers tend to monitor each other's product lines carefully and tend to provide microcontrollers having similar types of circuitry. A type of thinking prevails that seems to cause the various microcontroller manufacturers to provide similar types of circuitry because the competition provides that same type of circuitry. For example, contemporary microcontrollers typically include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and that ADC is typically either a successive approximation register (SAR) ADC, a sigma-delta ADC, or a sub-ranging ADC. Other types of ADCs are known such as, for example, flash ADCs, and integrating ADCs, but contemporary microcontrollers generally do not provide ADCs of these types. Sub-ranging ADCs are complex and therefore often involve substantial circuitry and therefore add significant cost to the microcontroller. SAR ADCs are fast, but are not particularly noise immune. Resolution is therefore typically low in the seven-bit to eight-bit range. Sigma-delta ADCs provide higher resolution, but are comparatively slow. In some applications, such as some motor control applications, a faster ADC is desired that is also relatively inexpensive and easy to implement.